Low power and Lossy Networks (LLNs), e.g., sensor networks, have a myriad of applications, such as Smart Grid and Smart Cities. Various challenges are presented with LLNs, such as lossy links, low bandwidth, battery operation, low memory and/or processing capability, etc. One example routing solution to LLN challenges is a protocol called Routing Protocol for LLNs or “RPL” (pronounced “ripple”), which is a distance vector routing protocol that can build a Directed Acyclic Graph (“DAG”)—in some instances, a Destination Oriented DAG (or “DODAG”)—in addition to a set of features to bound control traffic, support local (and slow) repair, etc. The RPL architecture provides a flexible method by which each node can perform DODAG discovery, construction, and maintenance.
Power outage management is one of the important features utilities look for when deploying applications/infrastructure implemented as LLNs. Such LLNs comprise heterogeneous devices with various lifetimes in the event of a power outage. Current recovery approaches for LLNs include “Restoration” where backup or alternate paths for routing traffic within the LLN are computed “on-the-fly” using backup parents in case of failure of the preferred next-hop. Another approach is “Protection” where backup paths are pre-computed (i.e. prior to a power outage) and used for routing traffic upon detection of a power outage.